Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Featured Character
Current Featured Character Viper Time featured: February 10, 2013 -- Present Master Viper is a current member of the Furious Five and a master of the Viper Style of kung fu. She was born fangless into the highly-respected Viper Clan to her mother and her legendary father, Great Master Viper. She eventually went to train at the Jade Palace under the instruction of Master Shifu, in time achieving the rank of Master and becoming a member of the Furious Five alongside her fellow classmates: Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane. Viper is known to be the most gentle and compassionate of the Five, having been the only sympathetic member towards Po when he first arrived at the Jade Palace. She balances this nature of hers with her flexible, fluid and explosive fighting style, often taking advantage of her opponents by wrapping around their limbs and having them attack themselves. Read more... Previously Featured *''In order by most recent first:'' __TOC__ Oogway Time featured: March 9, 2011 -- February 10, 2013 Oogway.jpg|MEMOIR -- Master Oogway|link=Oogway|linktext=Oogway's page --> PoolOfTears.PNG|link=Legend of the Legendary Warrior|linktext=this scene's article --> OogwayLegend.jpg|link=Legend of the Legendary Warrior|linktext=this scene's article --> OogwayKungFu.PNG|link=Legend of the Legendary Warrior|linktext=this scene's article --> Oogway-and-cub-shifu.jpg|link=Ghost of Oogway|linktext=this scene's article --> Kung-fu-panda-5.jpg|link=Ghost of Oogway|linktext=this scene's article --> OogwayScorpion.jpg|link=Scorpion's Sting|linktext=this scene's article --> OogwaySotM.jpg|link=Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters|linktext=this scene's article --> CrocRhinoOxOogway.jpg|link=Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters|linktext=this scene's article --> SotMCampfire2.jpg|"When the path you walk always leads back to yourself, you'll never get anywhere!"|link=Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters|linktext=this scene's article --> OxCrocRhinoOogway.jpg|"I see you've found a battle worth fighting."|link=Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters|linktext=this scene's article --> OogwayTaiLung.PNG|link=Kung Fu Panda|linktext=this scene's article --> Oogway sotff.jpg Oogway1-sotff.png|"You have shown me great skill..."|link=Secrets of the Furious Five|linktext=this scene's article --> MonkeyOogway.jpg|"Stay. Use your skills for good."|link=Secrets of the Furious Five|linktext=this scene's article --> Oogway1.jpg|"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it."|link=Kung Fu Panda|linktext=this scene's article --> PoOogwayDW.jpg|"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!"|link=Kung Fu Panda|linktext=this scene's article --> OogwayPoTalk.png|"Today is a gift - that's why it is called the present."|link=Kung Fu Panda|linktext=this scene's article --> OogwayTaiChi.jpg|link=Kung Fu Panda|linktext=this scene's article --> OogwayNight.jpg|"There are no accidents."|link=Kung Fu Panda|linktext=this scene's article --> OogwayPeachTree.PNG|link=Kung Fu Panda|linktext=this scene's article --> MasterOogway.jpg|link=Kung Fu Panda|linktext=this scene's article --> OogwayShifuStaff.jpg|"You must continue your journey without me."|link=Kung Fu Panda|linktext=this scene's article --> OogwayPassing.PNG|"You must believe."|link=Kung Fu Panda|linktext=this scene's article --> OogwayPainting.jpg|link=Kung Fu Panda|linktext=this scene's article --> Po-and-oogway.jpg|link=Ghost of Oogway|linktext=this scene's article --> Images (2).jpg|"Awesome."|link=Ghost of Oogway|linktext=this scene's article --> Grand Master Oogway was an elderly tortoise and the previous senior master of the Jade Palace. He was credited as the creator of Kung Fu, founder of the Valley of Peace, as well as mentor to some of China's most profound Masters, including Master Shifu. Highly venerated for his wisdom, knowledge, and experience, Master Oogway was considered to be a sage. His passing seemed to come too soon for fellow admirers Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five. Read more... Shifu Time featured: August 21, 2010 -- March 4, 2011 Master Shifu is the student of Master Oogway and the trainer to all the greatest warriors in China - including Tai Lung, the Furious Five, and Po. Small, fast, and cunning, Shifu is an extremely talented warrior. Though small, Shifu is a powerhouse, moving faster than any challenger. (Read more...) Tigress Time featured: June 12, 2009 -- August 21, 2010 Master Tigress is the strongest and boldest of the Furious Five and serves as the second protagonist in Kung Fu Panda. She is the foster daughter and foster sister of Shifu and Tai Lung respectively. See Main Article: Tigress Tai Lung Time featured: December 1, 2008 -- June 12, 2009 The main antagonist of Kung Fu Panda. He wanted the Dragon Scroll, but Oogway thought otherwise. He was cunning and perhaps blinded by his superior strength to see that true power comes from the heart. See Main Article: Tai Lung Po Time featured: October 10 -- December 1, 2008 The main character of Kung Fu Panda. See Main Article: Po __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse